The invention relates to a power supply arrangement for a suction device which is optionally operable using direct current or alternating current, in particular mains current.
EP 1 017 149 B1 discloses a system with/without a cable for electrical tools, including a low-voltage direct current electrical tool which can be operated in a preselected voltage range, wherein the electrical tool includes an electrical system for operation of the tool, and a pre-defined electrical interface for mechanical and electrical connection to a power supply module. A non-isolated converter power supply module with cable is provided, and this is of a mechanical and electrical construction such that it can be connected to an electrical current source of relatively high voltage and such that it is compatible with the low-voltage direct current electrical tool, wherein the non-isolated power supply module with cable is adapted to convert the electrical current of relatively high voltage from the electrical power source into a direct current voltage which is not galvanically isolated from the electrical power source of relatively high voltage and which is located within the preselected voltage range that is suitable for driving the low-voltage direct current electrical tool. The electrical tool includes a completely insulated housing that surrounds the electrical system in order to prevent an electrical charge from being conducted from the interior to the exterior of the electrical tool.